


Crisis

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [28]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Jim needs Bones kept out of the way – Spock obliges.





	Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968952) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



McCoy was pinned to the bed, wrists held firm and legs trapped between Spock’s.

He struggled half-heartedly but quickly gave up.

“That’s your plan?” he taunted. “Just gonna hold me here ‘til the crisis’ passed?”

“Affirmative.”

“Ain’t gonna work,” McCoy grinned before darting forward and catching the lobe of Spock’s ear between his teeth. He then thrust his tongue into the sensitive channel.

Spock drew back in surprise.

McCoy seized his chance to escape but was stopped by the sound of the husky voice behind him.

“Leonard.”

Spock lay sprawled on his bed, eyes dark.

Perhaps the crisis could wait.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [McCoy Follows Orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815633) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
